Final Reich
The Final Reich, sometimes also referred to as the Fourth Reich, was an old right-wing Anarch gang of Berlin who, in recent times, has reallocated to Krakow. Overview The Final Reich was created by a group of like-minded German vampires after World War II in order to preserve the ideology and traditions of the Third Reich. The gang first appeared in the Camarilla-held city of Berlin, where they were opposed by the Black Rose anarchs. Many other Kindred of Berlin believed the Final Reich to be a harmless, yet annoying, bunch of Malkavians and malcontent Brujah, but in truth the group served a far more insidious agenda, for they were being used by their Führer, Heinrich Himmler (operating under the pseudonym "Frederick Werther"), to expand his and Sabbat's influence in that city, as well as in Europe as a whole. The group espoused a philosophy that all vampires that had been born as members of the master race should be considered as equals regardless of their generation, and believed that their Führer would stop the spread of immigrants into Berlin so that the "Aryan Dream" could be allowed to flourish, creating a wave of repression throughout Europe. To achieve these goals of racial purity the Final Reich would nourish nationalistic tendencies, spread racism and attack foreigners - vampiric and mortal alike. After the fall of Berlin's Wall in 1989, the gang has claimed responsibility for several terrorist activities within German territory, but in truth, the Reich has done very little actual damage (although the claims made them appear stronger than they really were). For the most part they were just feeding the Sabbat with information and aiding the resurgence of Nazism in Berlin. Himmler, or "Frederick Werther", was the true leader of the Final Reich, but he saw them as no more than a useful tool (but not a necessary one), to become Archbishop of Berlin. However, the Brujah Dieter Kotlar looked at Himmler himself in much the same way, and many times has used the rumor that Himmler was among the undead to gather support for his rioting. Kotlar wanted to oust the liberal-minded Prince Wilhelm Waldburg and elevate the Brujah to a true power among the city, believing that communism and nazism could be used together as tools to wipe out the immigrants from Germany once and for all. As the Blood Curse struck the city of Berlin and Gustav Breidenstein perished, his childe Wilhelm finally managed to reunificate the city and soon thereafter the leader of the Final Reich mysteriously disappeared. The gang left Germany and reached Krakow, where they tried to establish one of their own as the new Baron of the area, but faced resistance from local nationalistic Anarchs of the Krakow domain, who employ many tactics of anti-right-wing urban terrorism. The remnants of the Final Reich dwindle, but they continue to draw disillusioned and banished Kindred from Western domains into their ranks, and battle endlessly with the Polish vampires for control over the city using the same tactics they learned by operating in Camarilla territories: acting under the radar, influencing power structures and institutions to provoke social upheaval in order to gain further footholds. Notable Members *Heinrich Himmler *Dieter Kotlar *Erika Geiger *Wolfgang *Edward Hyde *Persia *Hermann Göring References * VTM: Berlin by Night, p. 78 * VTM: Guide to the Anarchs, p. 105-106 * V20: Anarchs Unbound, p. 58 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary